Giovanni's Revenge
by SilverstartheWaterbender
Summary: Breakoff from The Outcasts series. Giovanni's back, and he's determined to finish what he started. Looks like Mewtwo will need help from our favorite coordinator and her cousin. MewtwoxOC. Rated T to be safe. ALL DONE!
1. Prologue: Memory Recall

Giovanni's Revenge

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: I promised you a special, and a special you'll get! The prologue may bee a little short, but prologues generally are. Due to several complaints in my other stories, I'll be separating speech a little more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Sora, who belongs to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue: Memory Recall

The morning of June first is always warm and bright, and today was no exception. But in the office of Giovanni, "warm" and "bright" were not in the dictionary. **(1) **It was dark and cold, and that's the way he liked it. It helped him think. And man, did he need to think. Giovanni leaned back in his comfortable black office chair and closed his eyes. Lately, strange dreams had plagued his sleep. And they were always about the same thing: a large, cat-like purple Pokemon, and a young girl, brunette, blue-eyed. And always upon awakening, Giovanni felt as though he had remembered something important. But when morning came, he couldn't remember what it was. Strange indeed.

Giovanni sighed and turned to his Persian, who was lounging beneath his desk. "What do you make of this, my pet?"

Of course, since Giovanni had said nothing of his dreams out loud, Persian had no clue what the _BEEP_ his master was talking about. "Purr?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Giovanni's top agent, Domino, entered the office. Giovanni sighed. "What do you want, 009? You know you can't just barge in here unless it's of the utmost importance."

Domino gulped. "It's…it's very important, sir. Our scientists were going through their old files, and they found something very strange." She pulled a small laptop onto Giovanni's spacious desk. Numbers, statistics, and graphs danced across the screen.

Giovanni snorted. "Numbers are _always _in scientific archives, 009."

"Keep watching, sir." Domino clicked the center of the screen, and a strange, fossilized bone appeared on the screen. Domino clicked again, and the bone morphed into a large figure, humanoid, but also somehow cat-like.

Giovanni's eyes widened. It was the same Pokemon from his dream! "What is that?' he murmured.

Domino shrugged. "Beats me. The scientists think it was from an old cloning experiment, but they can't remember what they cloned."

Giovanni blinked. All of a sudden, a phrase came forward unbidden from the dark recesses of his mind: _Mt. Queyna. _"Mt. Queyna," he murmured.

"What?' Domino asked.

Giovanni smirked. "I seem to vaguely recall giving orders to our Combat Unit to report to Mt. Queyna precisely a year ago. It was an emergency, and only our best accompanied me. Perhaps we will find some answers there." He stood. "Ready the Combat Unit. We leave for Johto tomorrow."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, several large, black helicopters landed on the desolate and uninhabited mountain. Giovanni stepped out of one, frowning. _"This seems so familiar," _he thought. Thunder rumbled overhead, and it started to rain. Giovanni scowled deeply. Perfect. His suit was dry-clean only.

One of the Rockets suddenly shouted over the roaring wind. "Look over there!"

Giovanni turned and saw a large stone "island" sticking out from the mountain's base. On closer inspection, a good quarter of the "island" was covered in large, steel plates. Giovanni went over to them, examining the steel. Vaguely, a warning not to go near metal near an electrical storm popped into his head, but he ignored it. The steel seemed so familiar, almost like it was their own…

Giovanni suddenly heard several agents yell. He looked up to see an enormous bolt of lightning headed his way. His mouth opened in shock. He tried running, but he didn't get farther than a few steps. Pain coursed through his body, and he passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Giovanni came to, he was lying in one of the helicopters, Domino peering over him. "Boss?" she asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Giovanni was about to answer when suddenly hundreds of memories swirled in his mind. As he viewed them, he smiled. "Mewtwo," he murmured.

"What?"

Giovanni paid no attention to her. He remembered it all. "You got away from me last time, Mewtwo, you and your little friend. But she won't protect you this time! I will find you, and finish what I started!" With that, Giovanni threw back his head in maniacal laughter, as thunder punctuated his ominous prophecy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **Sorry, Webster.

Silverstar: OMG! Giovanni's back! This can _not _be good. So how will Lazula save Mewtwo this time? _Will _she save him?

And now for a word from our sponsors…wait, you guys are the sponsors! So, let me hear your words! R&R!


	2. He's Back

Giovanni's Revenge

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Chapter 1 is all ready to go! Oh, _BEEP_'s are not speech in the story. They're just censors.

Everyone here liked The Outcasts, right? Well, one of my trusted reviewers, Medabot freak, has written a pretty good Mewtwo Returns story, entitled Trust Isn't Always Earned, You Can Just Get It. It has plenty of bits for Harry Potter fans, too. You should at least read it! Please?

**Wolfen-Ways: **Correct me if I'm wrong: Trisha has brown hair, emerald eyes, wears a pink dress, and owns a Growlithe, Mightyena, Marill, Pichu, and Gardevoir. Right? Thanks for reviewing!

**ReTerra2cool: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Medabot Freak: **You jumped out of a fifth story window!? Hmmm…maybe Mewtwo will have to go save _you _now. Lucky…oh, by "dry," I meant sort of boring and uninteresting. Get well soon! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lazula.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: He's Back

Several days later and hundreds of miles away, on route 110 in the region of Hoenn, nature abounded, and wild Pokemon frolicked happily. It was just like something from a Hallmark greeting card. **(1)** Thirteen-year-old Lazula Hamilton, however, was not focused on the overwhelming cuteness of the area. She was instead glaring at her fourteen-year-old cousin, Sora. "WHAT THE _BEEP _DO YOU MEAN 'WE"RE LOST?!'"

Sora covered his ears. "Don't need to yell, cuz. I told you, I—"

"I THINK THIS IS A _PERFECT_ TIME TO YELL! WE"VE BEEN WANDERING IN CIRCLES FOR TWO _BEEP _DAYS! I WILL _NOT_ MISS THIS CONTEST!"

Lazula's partner, Flaaffy, walked over to them. "Hey, cool it, you guys," she said. "Can't you just use the Pokenav?"

"Oh, yeah." Lazula fished the yellow device from her shoulder bag. She turned it on and was met by an angry whirring.

"What the hell?" Sora asked, and leaned in to read the screen.

"Out of batteries. Please recharge and try again."

Lazula stared at the Pokenav for another few seconds, followed by her second-worst barrage of _really _inappropriate language. **(2) **When she had sufficiently expressed her hatred for her own faulty memory, she took several deep breaths and turned back to Flaaffy.

"No, I don't have a Pokenav."

"Geez, woman, you really gotta watch that mouth of yours," Sora commented.

"Is it _my_ fault if the Crystal Pointers call me all those words?" **(3)**

"It is if you say them."

"How bout we just ask for directions?" Flaaffy suggested mildly. The two humans agreed, and they abruptly headed towards a relaxing Plusle to ask for directions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As it turns out, the only place Plusle knew how to get to was Slateport City. So, reluctantly, the three trudged back to town. After a quick Pokenav recharge at the Pokemon Center, Lazula snagged a table at an outdoor café for lunch. Sora's Pokemon, being large and hard to keep track of, had been returned to their Pokeballs after eating. But Lazula's Pokemon – Flaaffy, Growlithe, Treecko, and Marill – were still out eating.

Lazula turned to Sora. "Hey, Sora?'

"Hm?" Sora paused in the act of bringing his slice of pizza close to his face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't worry about it. I really should have known how to get to Mauville. It's okay."

"No, it's not. It's just…" Lazula took a deep breath before continuing. "Today is the anniversary of…when we fought Giovanni. When Mewtwo saved my life…"

Flaaffy looked up. "Don't you mean when you saved his life?"

Lazula made a face. "He saved my life after that." Flaaffy nodded and went back to eating, while Treecko and Marill exchanged confused glances. Growlithe looked at Lazula questionably. She nodded, and Growlithe began to tell the two about the adventures of a year ago.

Sora pointed to the group. "Is that smart?"

Lazula shrugged. "They gotta learn sometime."

"Of course they do."

Lazula jumped and turned around. A muscular young man was walking towards them. Lazula grinned. "Hey, Matthew! We were just talking about you!"

"I heard," Matthew answered. With a flourish, he pulled out a purple rose from behind his back. "I understand that humans give each other gifts on special occasions. Happy anniversary, Lazula."

"And may there be many more!" Lazula replied, taking the flower. "It's beautiful! Thanks, Matthew!" She winced. "But...I had no idea what to get you."

Matthew smiled. "Lazula, all I wanted was for you to remember."

"In the words of the immortal Charles Dickens: 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.'**(4)**How could I ever forget?"

Suddenly, they were rudely interrupted by a loud coughing. Lazula turned and saw a middle-aged man reading a newspaper. She stood and walked over to him. "Excuse me, sir," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the man answered. "Just trying not to laugh at this garbage." He showed her the front page – a well-dressed, stoic looking man in his late thirties. A Persian was at his side.

Lazula stared in terror, but quickly composed herself. "Isn't that one of the Kanto Gym Leaders?"

"Yeah, that's Giovanni. Apparently, they're stripping him of his title and Gym."

"How come?"

The man looked around. "He went crazy."

Lazula blinked. "Crazy?"

"Yeah. You see, about a week ago, him and about ten of his buddies went up to Mt. Queyna – that's in Johto – for a day trip. He got struck by lightning! Amazingly, he lived, but he was muttering crazy talk after that." The man leaned in closer. "He was saying stuff like, 'I'll get you this time!' and, 'Your little girlfriend won't save you now!' Lots of maniacal laughter."

"Lazula took a deep breath. "Any idea who these comments were directed at?"

"I dunno. Something about a Mew." The man checked his watch. "Well, I gotta get moving. Oh, nice win the other day. You've got a fan in me!"

Lazula nodded weakly and walked back to her table. Sora was gaping like a Magikarp, and the Pokemon were wide-eyed and silent. But no one was in worse shape than Matthew. He was leaning over, his shaking hands clutching the table for support. He was deathly pale, and sweat poured down his face.

He slowly straightened and turned to Lazula. "He's back," he murmured. That was all Lazula heard before she was claimed by her own shock and fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **Which I don't own.

**(2) **Her worst being when she first heard of Giovanni.

**(3) **That'll be the name I'll use for the townspeople from hell.

**(4) **I don't own that either.

Silverstar: Giovanni just ruined a nice moment between Lazula and Mewtwo! HE MUST DIE! (grabs a bazooka) I'll be back in a minute. R&R!


	3. Goodbye

Giovanni's Revenge

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Chapter 2's up!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Medabot Freak: **THERE HE IS! _(Giovanni runs out from behind a tree)_ LET"S GET HIM! Thanks for reviewing! _(shoots the bazooka) _DAMN IT! I MISSED!

**Feng Yue: **Maybe I'll use that. Thanks for reviewing!

**jemstones are my friends: **Thanks! I AM NOT OVERWORKED! Thanks for reviewing!

**ReTerra2cool**: This story contains spoilers for the Coordinators, so if I post a new chapter now, it won't make sense. Thanks for reviewing!

"aaa" speech

"_aaa" _thinking

"**aaa" **telepathy

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: Good-bye

Ten minutes later, Lazula, Sora, Matthew, and Flaaffy had locked themselves in their room at the Pokemon Center. "This isn't happening," Flaaffy whispered. "How can he be back? You erased his memory!"

Matthew shook his head. "I didn't _erase_ his memory; I _blocked_ it."

"Huh?"

Matthew took a deep breath. "Memories cannot be erased. Instead, I put up a mental barrier between those memories and the rest of Giovanni's mind. The lightning strike must have broken the barrier."

"Maybe," Sora said thoughtfully. "Who's to say he hasn't just lost his mind?"

"Can't be," Lazula argued. "He specifically mentioned Matthew's name."

Everyone was silent a moment before Lazula spoke again. "Matthew, only one thing is clear: you have to run."

Matthew stood up from where he was sitting on the bed. "_What?_"

"You have to go find somewhere to hide. Giovanni found you the first time, he'll find you again if you're still out in the open."

Matthew shook his head. "No."

Lazula blinked. "Why not?"

"I won't leave you here alone!"

"I'm not alone, I've got Sora and Flaaffy. Plus all our Pokemon."

Matthew shook his head again. "You don't understand. You're in danger, too."

"How's she in danger?" Flaaffy asked.

"She stood in Giovanni's way. Because of her, I escaped. If he finds you, Lazula, he'll capture you, or worse."

"Matthew," Lazula comforted. "There are tons of people that look like me. And I look different than I did a year ago. How will he find me?"

"I don't know. The point is, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"And _I'm _not going to let anything happen to _you_!"

"Can I say something?" Sora broke in. "I understand that Lazula's in danger. But wouldn't she be in _more_ danger if Giovanni finds you with her?"

"I'm not helpless, Matthew. I know how to battle," Lazula murmured.

Matthew was silent for a long time. "Very well," he sighed. "I'll leave tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Lazula and Matthew stood just outside the city. Matthew looked around, and closed his eyes. There was a bright flash, like a Pokemon evolving, and Mewtwo stood where his human form had been.

Lazula caught her breath. Outside of her dreams, she hadn't seen Mewtwo in his true form in a year. "So," she said finally. "I guess…this is good-bye."

"**Not for long," **Mewtwo said firmly. **"As soon as Giovanni's locked up, I'll return."**

"And not before," Lazula finished. Mewtwo hesitated, but nodded.

Lazula suddenly felt tears coming on. Crying, she threw her arms around Mewtwo. She felt him return her embrace. "Mewtwo, I…please be careful. If something happened, I…"

"**Don't worry, Lazula," **Mewtwo said, even though he knew she would. **"I am stronger than last year. **_**You're**_** who I'm worrying about." **He looked away. **"I can't stand the thought of losing you."**

They stood like that a few moments more before Mewtwo let go. Flicking his tail, he took off. Lazula watched him, still crying, until she could no longer see him. "I love you," she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Now this is what you call a sad scene. Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be nice and long. R&R!


	4. Attack

Giovanni's Revenge

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: For those of you that want conflict, this is your chapter!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

**ReTerra2cool: **They will, don't you worry. Thanks for reviewing!

**gaara-kun39**: Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lazula and maybe the plot…people have been thinking up their own versions for a while!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three: Attack

The next morning, the group, unusually quiet, left the Pokemon Center and set off to find Mauville City. Sora looked back at his cousin. She was plodding silently behind him and Flaaffy, staring at the ground in front of her.

"Aw, cheer up, Lazula," he said. "Mewtwo'll be okay."

"He was made to be a super Pokemon," Flaaffy reminded. "I don't think anything short of an army of Tyranitaur will stop him."

"Maybe you're right," Lazula said, the smallest of smiles on her face. "I just can't help worrying. I'm scared that…that third time will be the charm."

"Please," Flaaffy laughed. "Everyone thinks Giovanni's lost his mind. With any luck, he's locked up in the funny farms."

"And with _our _luck, he's not," argued Lazula.

"Can we change the subject?" Sora asked. "Let's, uh…let's wave to the Bikers." He waved in the direction of Cycling Road.

Lazula laughed and agreed. If she had looked back even once, she would have seen a small, quick android in the tree above her. **(1) **An android with a big, red R on it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Giovanni smirked and leaned back in his seat. He chuckled softly as he looked at the images and sounds the android had sent him. "So, Lazula, is it? Yes, Lazula. I think you should be scared. After all, your life is measured in days, maybe even hours!" He pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. The room where he was sitting glowed dark red, and from outside, a roar that could wake the dead could be heard. Giovanni laughed, already savoring his victory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay," Lazula said, looking at the Pokenav. "The Contest is in three days, and if we keep going at this pace, we should be there by dinner time."

"Sweet!" Flaaffy said. "Plenty of time to practice!"

"Yeah, I --" Sora broke off and stared over Lazula's shoulder. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the android.

"What?" Lazula said, turning around.

"That."

"It's got a lens, maybe a camera," Flaaffy observed. "And…oh, God, it's got an R!"

Lazula stared in terror at the little robot. Then, she was a blur of motion. "Treecko, I need you!" she called, tossing out a Pokeball. Treecko came out, ready for battle. "Use Bullet Seed!" Lazula ordered.

"On the robot? Okay!" Treecko sucked in his breath, and hundreds of golden seeds zoomed out of his mouth. They all hit the android, exploding it.

Lazula recalled Treecko and turned back to her friends. "Do you think maybe he…?"

Lazula never got a chance to finish her sentence. A roar came from somewhere and a voice called through a megaphone, "Too late!" Lazula whipped around. A crashing sound could be heard, and scores of frightened forest Pokemon raced out of the bushes.

"What's wrong?" Lazula called, but no one answered. Suddenly, a huge figure came out of the forest, red eyes gleaming. It took a step closer, and Lazula saw that it was another robot. This one looked like an enormous Tyranitaur, except for the fact that it had a letter R on its stomach.

"Oh, no," Lazula whispered.

"Oh, _yes_!" An all-too-familiar voice called again. It was Giovanni.

"What do you want _now_?" Sora shouted, even though he was shaking.

"What do you think I want?" Giovanni answered impatiently. "It's in the _BEEP_ing title, after all!"

"And the fourth wall goes kaboom," Flaaffy said solemnly.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Rocket Boy," Lazula said, sounding more confident than she was, "but Mewtwo ain't here. You can go now."

"He's not?" Giovanni said, sounding disappointed. There was a hissing sound, and the top of Robo-Tyranitaur's head opened to reveal the control system and evil villain. Giovanni looked around. "You're right. Oh, well, he'll come out sooner or later."

"What makes you say that?" Lazula challenged.

Giovanni smirked. "Glad you asked, little girl. After regaining my memory, I realized the fatal flaw in my brilliant idea."

"Lack of knowledge of your own creation?" Sora suggested. Lazula and Flaaffy laughed.

Giovanni glared. "No. It was the bait!"

"Huh?" All three said at once.

"You see," Giovanni continued. "I've been watching you for the past week. I was able to --"

"How did you find us?" Lazula called up.

"My satellite took photos of you and sent them to me. Now stop interrupting! After finding you, I sent a few androids out to trace you until my weapon was complete." He patted his robot fondly. "I discovered that Mewtwo had been traveling with you for a few days. I also discovered something else. The one thing that he loves the most, that he'd do anything to save."

"What's that?" Lazula asked, but Sora looked pale.

"Lazula," he whispered. "Run!"

Lazula blinked, but before she could say anything, Giovanni pressed a button on the control panel. The plates on Robo-Tyranitaur's chest opened, and a long, metal arm snaked out and grabbed Lazula.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, as the arm brought her up to Giovanni.

"Not a chance," Giovanni laughed. "If I have you, my dear, Mewtwo will come running to save you!"

"Mewtwo's not here!" Lazula begged.

"Then where is he?!"

"I don't know!"

Giovanni snarled and pressed another button. Suddenly, a powerful electric shock coursed up the arm and into Lazula's body. She screamed in pain.

"I won't hesitate to kill you, girl!" Giovanni threatened. "Tell me where Mewtwo is, _or else_!"

Lazula quivered from the shock. "You told me…to do that…before. Back on…Mt. Queyna. My…answer is still…the same. Even…if I knew…I wouldn't tell you."

"Very well!" Giovanni pressed the button and shocked Lazula again. This one was stronger. Lazula screamed and passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **For those of you that've seen Pokemon Heroes, it's that little robot that Annie and Oakley used to find Latias.

Silverstar: HOLY GUACAMOLE! I've got to get started on the next part so I can find out what happens next! R&R!


	5. Help Flies In

Giovanni's Revenge

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: This took way longer to type than I thought. We'll see a few old friends here!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

**garra-kun39: **Thanks for reviewing!

**ReTerra2cool: **Uh…no comment. Thanks for reviewing!

**Medabot Freak: **The author alert thing lets you know if I've posted up a new story. Have you killed Giovanni yet? Thanks for reviewing!

**Max the Vampire Kleptomania…: **I know, right? Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Sora, or Jake. The last two belong to Wolfen-Ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four: Help Flies In

Lazula moaned softly and opened her eyes. The metal arm was still holding her, and Giovanni was smirking.

"That was only a warning!" he told her. "It knocked you out for only a few minutes. After the next one, you'll never wake up! Now, I'll give you one last chance to tell me where Mewtwo is." Lazula, too weak to talk, shook her head slowly. Giovanni laughed. But before he could press the button, a roar louder than Robo-Tyranitaur's echoed throughout the forest.

Giovanni grinned. "Yes! He's finally arrived!"

"Not quite!" Sora yelled.

Giovanni stared at him, but before he could argue, there was a bright red blur, and Jake was standing next to Sora and Flaaffy, snarling. (Note from Silverstar: For those that don't remember, Jake is Sora's father who has been turned into an Entei)

Giovanni stared in wonder at Lazula. "How many Legendary Pokemon do you know?"

Lazula smirked. "Too…many...in your…opinion."

"**Put my niece down!" **Jake thundered.

"_Niece_?!" Giovanni asked in horror.

"Don't ask," Sora muttered.

"I don't even want to know!" Giovanni looked back at Jake. "Anyway, I'm keeping the girl."

Jake smirked. **"Very well, then." **He opened his mouth, and a large, pink orb burst out of it. It zoomed towards the robotic arm, slicing it in two. Lazula fell from a height that could kill her, wishing she had the strength to scream.

But before she hit the ground, she felt something soft and stretchy break her fall. Weakly, Lazula looked around. She was apparently sitting on top of a large, pink bubble. _"Where did that come from?" _she wondered. Her question was answered as a small, pink, cat-like Pokemon flew down in front of her.

"Mew?" Lazula whispered softly.

"**Ohmigosh, are you okay?"** Mew asked in panic. **"No, wait, of course you aren't! You got zapped by a big…robot…arm…thing! Hold on, I'll help you!" **Mew closed her eyes and put her hand on Lazula's forehead. Mew's entire body glowed golden, and in an instant, Lazula felt her strength returning.

"Thanks," Lazula said, jumping from the bubble to the ground. "Recover, right?"

"**Yup!" **Mew said, flying in a loop-de-loop.

"I can't believe it," Flaaffy said in awe. "How did you two get here?"

"**That's an interesting story," **Jake answered. **"You see, this morning, I ran into Mew just east of Verdanturf Town. She had had a prophetic dream about this event. When she learned that I was your uncle, she insisted that I come along."**

"Wow," Sora murmured.

"**You can say that again!" **Mew purred. **"I couldn't believe it when I saw Mewtwo's buddy getting hurt like that. I couldn't just sit there; you and Mewtwo may need me again."**

"Again?" Lazula asked. "What do you…wait. You were at New Island, weren't you?"

"**So he told you about that, huh? Yeah, I was that Mew."**

"Hello, I'm still here!" Giovanni called down.

"**Good, cause I need to talk to you," **Mew replied. **"I'm here as a messenger. Mewtwo says, 'If you don't let Lazula go and leave, you'll regret it!'"**

Giovanni laughed. "Why doesn't he come out and say it to me himself?"

Mew shrugged. **"Okay, man. Just remember: you asked for it. HEY MEWTWO!" **she telepathically yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears. **"I DON'T THINK HE"S GONNA LISTEN! YOU GONNA ATTACK NOW?"**

"**With pleasure!" **a voice replied. The sky darkened with clouds, and an angry growl echoed throughout the forest.

Lazula smiled. Giovanni was in trouble now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverstar: Sorry if the telepathy confused anyone. R&R!


	6. Battling the Boss

Giovanni's Revenge

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: Sorry about the short chapter last time. This one will be longer, but I warn you: it will have a _really _mean cliff-hanger. Oh, all you Mewtwo fan girls out there, check out my profile for a special bulletin.

**Wolfen-Ways: **I told you he'd be back! Thanks for reviewing!

**Feng Yue: **Yeah, Mew's a girl, and she's hyper. Doesn't she look it, though? Thanks for reviewing!

**gaara-kun39: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Max the Vampire Kleptomania…: **Mew's hyper, no doubt about that. Thanks for reviewing!

**ReTerra2cool: **It wasn't one of my better days last time. I'm all good now! The point of me saying the story is like The Outcasts is because this has some conflict that has nothing to do with Mewtwo's love life. Thanks for reviewing!

**Medabot Freak: **_(in a "Godfather" voice) _I've got an offer you can't refuse. Check out my profile! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: You people should know this by now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five: Battling the Boss

The sky continued to darken, and the clouds rumbled with thunder. "Nice presentation!" Sora called.

"**No, that's just a storm," **Mew corrected.

The group (including Robo-Tyranitaur) fell over anime style. Suddenly, yet another roar broke out, and in an instant about thirty Pokemon raced out of the trees.

Lazula gasped. "The Pokemon from Mt. Queyna!" And it was true. Pikachu, Meowth, Ninetales, Nidoqueen…all were there and snarling at Giovanni. And at their head was… "Mewtwo!" Flaaffy cried out.

Mewtwo was soaring above the group, brown cloak billowing. He halted in front of Giovanni. **"Lazula has done nothing to you. You have no right to harm her!"**

Giovanni smiled. "Oh, don't worry; I won't lay a finger on that pipsqueak. You should worry for your own safety!" He pressed another button, and a net zoomed out of the hole in Robo-Tyranitaur's chest. Mewtwo easily dodged. His eyes began to glow blue, as did the robot. "Mewtwo's using Psychic!" Sora called.

"No, he's not," Lazula whispered in horror. Mewtwo's Psychic attack, as hard as he tried, could not affect the robot. He finally had to let go, panting.

Giovanni laughed. "Nice try, but no dice. There's a reason this robot's a Tyranitaur. My scientists fused my robot with the genes of a _real_ Tyranitaur, so Psychic attacks won't work!"

Mewtwo shook his head. **"You really **_**have**_** lost your mind."**

Lazula whistled and waved Mewtwo in. "I've got an idea," she told him. "All we need to do is use Pokemon that a Tyranitaur would be weak against."

"But what would a Tyranitaur be weak against?" Flaaffy asked.

Lazula closed her eyes and mentally reviewed Rock and Dark type weaknesses. "Scyther…Hitmonlee…all the Water and Grass types…Sandslash…and the family of Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn."

"**I'll let them know," **Mewtwo said. He frowned. **"Are you all right?"**

"As all right as I can be, in a situation like this," Lazula answered.

Mewtwo flew above the clones and relayed Lazula's message. All at once, there was chaos. Everyone started attacking Giovanni at once. Giovanni pressed another button, and a laser started shooting them. Lazula sent out Treecko, Growlithe, and Marill, and Sora sent out Swampert. Jake, Flaaffy, and Mew joined in as well (Mew Transformed into a Lapras). It was absolutely no contest. Within minutes, the robot was destroyed, and Giovanni was crawling out of the wreckage.

Giovanni looked at his robot and pouted. "You broke my robot!" **(1)**

"Yeah," Lazula answered. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Giovanni smirked and pointed to the left. Lazula looked and gasped. Mewtwo was caught in a net! Giovanni walked over and smirked at the struggling Mewtwo. "Don't waste your energy; no attack in the world can break through that net. The only thing that will open it is a button on my remote control. It looks like I…"

"Hold on there, Rocket Boy," Lazula interrupted.

Giovanni glared at her. "What?!"

"How about we settle this _my _way: in a battle? One on one, no time limit. If I win, Mewtwo goes free. If you win, you get Mewtwo…and me."

The clones howled in despair, and Sora, Flaaffy, Marill, Growlithe, Treecko, Swampert, Jake, and Mew launched into protest. Mewtwo shook his head. **"No, Lazula! I'm not worth you getting killed!"**

"Yes, you are," Lazula whispered. "More than you realize."

Giovanni smirked. "Sounds like a good deal. Very well, I accept. I will use my Rhydon. And you?"

Lazula looked at her Pokemon, searching for the least fatigued. She turned back to Giovanni. "I'll use my Treecko."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This battle will be one on one, with no time limit!" Sora called. "The battle is over when one of the competitor's Pokemon is unable to battle. Lazula will use Treecko, and Giovanni will use Rhydon. The winner of this battle shall decide the fate of Mewtwo!"

Lazula clenched her fists. "This is it," she said to Treecko.

"I'll do my best," he answered.

"Let the battle begin!" Sora called.

"Treecko, Quick Attack!" Lazula called. Treecko raced towards Rhydon.

Giovanni smirked. "Scary Face."

Rhydon snarled menacingly. Treecko halted and covered his eyes.

"Don't give up!" Lazula shouted. "Bullet Seed!" Treecko shot golden seeds out of his mouth, hitting Rhydon square in the face. Rhydon roared in pain. Giovanni then ordered a Take Down, but Treecko dodged with Quick Attack. Lazula ordered an Absorb attack. Treecko's body glowed green as he jumped on to Rhydon's back. Rhydon roared again as some of his energy was sucked out.

Giovanni smirked. "Use Megahorn." Rhydon's horn glowed as it ran into Treecko. Treecko screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Treecko!" Lazula shouted.

On the sidelines, Flaaffy winced. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"**Megahorn is a Bug type attack," **Jake mused. **"Grass types like Treecko are weak to them. A few more of those, and it'll be all over."**

"**I can't watch!" **Mew shrieked, covering her eyes.

Treecko weakly got up. "Atta boy, Treecko!" Lazula encouraged. "Quick Attack!" Treecko raced towards Rhydon again, but was sent back to the ground by Megahorn.

"TREECKO!" Lazula screamed. "Please, don't give in! I know you can do this!"

Treecko weakly stood up. Suddenly, his entire body glowed bright white. Lazula gasped. "Is he…"

"Treecko's evolving!" Flaaffy shouted.

Treecko's form morphed into a larger and more plant-like silhouette. When the light faded, Treecko was gone, and Grovyle took his place. "Whoa," he whispered, looking at his new form. "Amazing."

"Grovyle," Lazula murmured. "Did you evolve to…to help save me and Mewtwo?"

Grovyle smiled at her. "I couldn't just let Giovanni win, could I?"

Mewtwo, still in the electronic net, blinked in amazement. _"Only by watching Lazula can I fully experience the growing bond between humans and Pokemon," _he thought.

"You know," Grovyle said, "I think I learned two new moves – Mega Drain and Leaf Blade."

"Awesome!" Lazula said. "Then let's go! Mega Drain!" The green glow of Mega Drain was brighter than Absorb, and sent Rhydon reeling. "Finish it with Leaf Blade!" Lazula called. The plants on Grovyle's arms became two long, green, glowing blades. Grovyle slashed them both against Rhydon, who fell to the ground. This time, he didn't get up.

"Rhydon is unable to battle," Sora announced. "Grovyle wins! The victory goes to Lazula!"

"All right!" Lazula shouted, and hugged Grovyle. "You were amazing. Thank you."

Grovyle shrugged. "Just doing what I do best."

Giovanni snarled, but pulled a remote control out of his suit jacket. He pressed a button, and like magic, the net fell away. Mewtwo stood up, freed. "You won fair and square," Giovanni growled. "Mewtwo goes free."

Lazula smirked at him. Giovanni smirked back, and fast as lightning, he pulled something else out of his jacket.

BANG!

Pain erupted in Lazula's chest, pain stronger than any she had ever experienced. Lazula looked down and saw that her chest was covered with blood. Strangely, she didn't feel it; all she felt was a harsh, numbing cold. Suddenly, Lazula was falling into a deep, dark abyss, and then was pushed upwards towards the brightest light she had ever seen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Giovanni blew the smoke away from the barrel of his gun. "But that doesn't mean I can't take revenge on _you_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **What a baby.

Silverstar: Oh…my…God…that bastard just murdered Lazula! HE DIES! Please don't send me hate mail! There _is_ another chapter coming.


	7. One Heck of a Happy Ending

Giovanni's Revenge

By: SilverstartheWaterbender

Silverstar: I _told _you people it would be a mean cliff-hanger. This'll be the last chapter of the story. There's going to be some references to Sinnoh mythology from Diamond and Pearl (the new video games), so if anyone's confused, just let me know. Also, several authors will be guest starring in the final scene. Finally, drum roll please, this chapter…will contain…FLUFF! HUZZAH! Enjoy!

**Wolfen-Ways: **Thanks for reviewing!

**gaara-kun39: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Max the Vampire Kleptomaniac: **The more the merrier! Grovyle's name is pronounced Grow-vie-ul. Yeah, I'm mean… Thanks for reviewing!

**MemoryScars: **Sure, you can help hurt Giovanni. There will be fluff in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Medabot Freak: **Don't forget your sniper rifle! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: **Thanks for reviewing!

**ReTerra2cool: **Things actually happen a bit differently. I'll be glad to have ReTerra join in! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Sora, or Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six: One Heck of a Happy Ending

It took a minute for everyone to realize what had happened. But when Lazula collapsed, there was a flurry of sound and movement. Flaaffy screamed, Jake gasped, Sora and Grovyle shouted, "LAZULA!" Giovanni laughed like a maniac, and Mew flew in panicked circles. The clones did all of the above.

Mewtwo raced over to Lazula and held her limp form in his arms. **"Lazula…" **he whispered. **"Bulbasaur, where are you?!" **

"Here!" Bulbasaur answered, rushing over with his vines ready. He pressed a foot against Lazula's chest, and used his vines to rub various pressure points. Finally, he took several paces back, head bowed.

"**Well?" **Mewtwo snapped. **"Aren't you going to do something?"**

Bulbasaur looked up at Mewtwo, tears in his eyes. "Mewtwo…there's nothing I can do."

"**What do you mean?" **Mewtwo said, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry," Bulbasaur murmured. "But…Lazula's dead." With those words, the storm finally broke. Thunder rumbled softly, and rain poured down from above, washing away Lazula's blood. It was if Mother Nature herself was mourning.

"**Dead?" **Mewtwo echoed. He frowned. **"That's not funny, Bulbasaur."**

Bulbasaur blinked. "Mewtwo, I'm not joking. She's really gone."

"**No she's not. She's fine."**

"Mewtwo –"

"**She's FINE!" **Mewtwo yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. **"She's all right, she's always all right, she's…she's…dead…Oh God, NO!"** He pressed Lazula's body against him, sobbing. The Pokemon and Sora broke down and cried.

Flaaffy, tears still falling, turned to Giovanni, hatred in her eyes. "You…you sick, twisted bastard!" she hissed.

Giovanni, of course, didn't understand a word of that. "Huh?"

"YOU MURDERED MY BEST FRIEND!" Flaaffy's body crackled with every fiber of electricity in her body. She zapped Giovanni as hard as she could, making him scream. There was a small explosion, and, like his lackeys, Giovanni was sent blasting off.

Mewtwo, oblivious to it all, still held Lazula close. **"Lazula, you can't," **he whispered. **"You can't die…not yet…Lazula, I…wish I had the strength to tell you this when you were alive…Lazula…I love you." **With that, he knelt down and gently kissed Lazula on the lips.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and a bolt of lightning struck just feet from where Mewtwo was kneeling. Mewtwo looked up to see a bright, beautiful landscape appearing in the lightning. Trees and grass flourished, and a stream quietly flowed, guarded by a large, imposing cliff.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"**Perhaps it's some sort of portal?"** Jake guessed.

All of a sudden, four Pokemon seemed to appear on the cliff out of nowhere. All were large and dangerous-looking.

"What in the world?" Flaaffy whispered.

"No," Sora whispered. "Not the world…the afterlife."

"What are you talking about?" Grovyle asked.

"Those Pokemon…they're controllers of life and death. Those two, they're Dialga and Palkia, masters of time and space. And over there – Darkrai, the devil. **(1) **And right in the middle – Arceus, god of all Pokemon." **(2) (3)**

"**Sora's right," **Mew said. **"We're looking at the Great Beyond and its rulers."**

"**Quite perceptive," **rumbled Arceus. He turned to Mewtwo. **"Hmmm…we had one go before her time, is that right, Mewtwo?" **Mewtwo nodded weakly.

"**Her name is Lazula Hamilton, age thirteen years, seven months, three weeks, two days, five hours, ten minutes, and twenty-four seconds,"** Dialga recited.

"**She left behind many who loved her," **Palkia added.

"**Quite right," **Darkrai added.

Dialga scowled at him. **"Darkrai, you don't need to be here; Lazula was a very good person."**

Darkrai glared.** "It's not like she was a saint!"**

"**She was very close!"**

"**That's enough!"** Arceus snapped, and the two fell silent. He turned to Darkrai. **"You can leave, Darkrai. Lazula will most certainly be in **_**my**_** domain."**

Darkrai grumbled something and disappeared. Arceus turned to the crowd below. **"You wish to have her back, yes?"**

"YES!" the crowd shouted.

Arceus nodded. **"I thought so. Very well."**

"**But Arceus," **Palkia objected. **"This has never been done before!"**

"**I think we can make an exception," **Arceus said. He glowed bright white, and jumped down next to Lazula. Mewtwo tensed, but let him near her. Arceus nosed Lazula's wounds, and like magic, it was healed. Arceus then jumped back on the cliff and roared. It was a roar that held in it all of life's laughter and happiness, but pain and sorrow hung lightly underneath. And once the roar was completed, Lazula's body started glowing. The portal disappeared, but Lazula continued to glow brighter and brighter, until at last, the glow faded. The crowd watched with bated breath as Lazula's eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath. She coughed a couple times, and then looked up at Mewtwo.

"Hey," she whispered. "What'd I miss?"

"**Lazula!" **Mewtwo said, and hugged her tight.

The crowd cheered, and Flaaffy and Sora raced over. Flaaffy jumped into Lazula's arms, and Sora put his arm around her. "I missed you guys," she murmured, kissing them both.

She put Flaaffy down and turned back to Mewtwo. "I heard that, you know."

Mewtwo's cheeks turned pink. **"Right, about that –"** Lazula suddenly pressed her lips up against his. Mewtwo blinked in surprise, and then slowly returned the kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By sunset, the blood and robot parts were cleaned up, Mew had flown away, and all the clones had been teleported home. Lazula, Flaaffy, Matthew, and Sora were now back on the road.

"So," Flaaffy said casually. "How was death?"

"Cold and lonely," Lazula said solemnly.

"I wonder if something like this will happen on _every_ anniversary," Matthew joked.

Lazula laughed. "I sure hope not." She turned to Sora. "What happened to Uncle Jake?"

"Right here," Sora said, patting his belt with his Pokeballs on it. "Dad decided to come with us in case something bad happened."

Lazula nodded. "Hopefully, we'll be better prepared the next time Giovanni attacks us."

Matthew smiled. "Oh, don't worry; we won't have to worry about him ever again." He gave no reply to their questioning stares, only smiling to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miles away, Giovanni picked his way through a thick forest. "That's it," he muttered. "Next time, they're _all_ dead."

"There's not going to be a next time, you son of a bitch!"

Giovanni turned around to see six girls wearing camouflage uniforms glaring at him. "Who are you girls?" he asked.

The girl who had spoken smiled. "Glad you asked. All of us, we're Mewtwo fan girls. That's Kairi –" A black-haired girl with crimson highlights smiled evilly. "– Max the Vampire Kleptomaniac –" The next girl smirked. "– Medabot Freak –" The next girl glared daggers. "– ReTerra –" A girl with short brown haired tied in a ponytail clenched her fists. "– and MS." The last girl chuckled softly. "As for me, I'm SilverstartheWaterbender."

Giovanni gasped. "You mean…the authoress?"

"You better believe it," Silverstar growled.

"As Silverstar said, we're Mewtwo fan girls," Kairi started.

"We don't like it when something happens to Mewtwo," Max continued.

"Or his friends," Medabot added.

"So, we all hate you," ReTerra said.

"And now, we're gonna kick your sorry ass from here to Celadon City!" MS finished.

Giovanni screamed like a sissy and raced off. "After him!" Silverstar shouted, and the girls took off.

"NOOOOOOO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) **Darkrai isn't actually the devil, but he looks like it.

**(2) **All this is taken from Diamond and Pearl mythology.

**(3) **For descriptions, e-mail me to find out the site, go to the site, click on D/P Pokedex, and find their names under the D/P section.

Silverstar: And that's a rap! Special thanks to Wolfen-Ways (and her OC), Max the Vampire Kleptomaniac, Medabot Freak, ReTerra 2cool (and her OC), and MemoryScars (MS) for guest starring. Now that this is done, I'll get back to work on The Coordinators. Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone!


End file.
